


This Is the Way The Year Ends

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically Midorima falls into Akashi's schemes again, Bless the child, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas Tree, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Scheming, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I simply wanted us to enjoy our remaining moments of this year together in the very best way possible.” Seijuurou purred. His gaze fixated upon Shintarou’s emerald orbs as he slowly caressed his bright red cheeks. “To put it in layman’s terms, I would like to finish it with a bang.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the Way The Year Ends

Shintarou did not know what he had got himself into this time. Then again, that's a given on a daily basis considering that he is in a relationship with one of the most unpredictable person he had ever met. Not even Oha Asa would even be able to predict such an outcome.  

The superstitious male had tried his best into finding out everything about Seijuurou, which included horoscope researches and whatnots of course. That was part of his search criteria after all. Not only did he discover that Sagittariuses were spontaneous lovers, but can be also quite adventurous in bed, as he had found out on the same day when Seijuurou caught him that one time and gave him that exact adventure he was curious about. Needless to say, he knew how daring the other could be.  

But he didn't know exactly how far his adventurous moves could go, until now.  

Shintarou was lying on their bed... No. That's not right. Shintarou was not only lying on their bed. His wrists were bounded to the headboard of the bed by scarlet silk ties, restraining his movements considerably. Not only that, but he was deprived of his vision as well, with an emerald silk tie of his own blindfolding him. He was almost naked, save for his boxers that were still miraculously on him.  

Although Shintarou couldn't see anything, he could definitely feel the other's presence, somehow. He knew that sensory deprivation would heighten your other senses, but to this extent? Perhaps he was hypersensitive.  

The green-haired male could only curse at himself for falling into one of Seijuurou's devious schemes, which had happened far too many times already.  

And It all started with a Christmas tree...  

\--  

_“Seijuurou. That Christmas tree has to be taken down, today.”_

_“I refuse to oblige, Shintarou.”_

_Shintarou gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing at the red-haired for refusing to take down the Christmas tree. The Christmas festivities were long over and that tree had served its rightful purpose. Taking it down today was crucial to Shintarou due to superstitions that came along with it, and he would not take any risks to make his coming New Year’s a bad one._

_“Don’t be preposterous.” The male said, pushing the frame of his spectacles up. “Did you know that if you do not take down your tree by New Year’s Eve you would drag all your baggage and bad luck from last year into the new year.”_

_“That is just a superstition.” Seijuurou said, bringing his cup of hot chocolate close to his lips as he took a small sip._

_“And a superstition I shall not risk.” Shintarou stressed the last word, voice rising yet he didn’t dare raise it any higher when the red-haired male shot him a cold glare as if the other was reprimanding him for being too dramatic._

_Shintarou always knew how enthusiastic Seijuurou could be when it comes to the Christmas holidays. He recalled how the other would drag him to many of the different stores in search for Christmas decorations and whatnots when December hadn’t even arrived yet._

_It gets even more festive as they approach the twenty-fifth of December, with their flat being almost unrecognizable due to the overabundance of decorations scattered about the house, creating a Christmas wonderland that’s filled with snowmen, stockings and mistletoes, with the latter being a convenient excuse for Seijuurou to kiss him at the most inappropriate of times. And let’s not forget the redhead’s beliefs that Father Christmas still exists._

_Seijuurou sat the cup of hot chocolate back down to the saucer on the table before those red orbs reconnected with Shintarou’s own green orbs._

_“Very well then.” Seijuurou said, to which Shintarou’s expression instantly lightened up._

_“I am glad you understand.” Shintarou said in relief. At least, his luck was firmly secured in the new year’s. As a man who proposes, he must do everything to the best of his abilities to ensure that god would bestow him the fate that he so wished._

_That sense of relief did not last that long when Seijuurou spoke again._

_“On the condition that you let me decide what to do for tonight.” The other said. Only this time with a smirk was clearly seen tugging on his lips.  
It was as if Shintarou had fallen right into Seijuurou’s trap once more like he always had.  _

_“And what do you mean by that?” Shintarou had to ask, even though he had a clear idea what that could possibly mean when those rubellite hues almost glinted in response to his question._

_Without any warning, Seijuurou leaned forward, causing Shintarou’s back to collide with the sofa with the other on top of him. Shintarou’s face flared up in response by turning scarlet red._

_“I simply wanted us to enjoy our remaining moments of this year together in the very best way possible.” Seijuurou purred. His gaze fixated upon Shintarou’s emerald orbs as he slowly caressed his bright red cheeks. “To put it in layman’s terms, I would like to finish it with a bang._

_Having been with Seijuurou since middle school, Shintarou knew very well that the other's words often had a deeper meaning than what it appears to be. Yet, of course, he had to ask again, succumbing himself to his own curiosity._

_"A-A bang?" He cocked an eyebrow as he repeated those last two words with a stutter._

_Seijuurou's smirk only grew wider before he lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on Shintarou's cheeks, which only deepened the shade of red, even more, matching the festive colour of the Christmas stockings that were still hung around their fireplace._

_"You will know in due course." He said._

\--  

Shintarou was beginning to realise what the redhead meant by bang, but it was far too late for him to back out now that he was basically tied up on his own bed with no way of escaping, and the thought of that was oddly arousing, despite the circumstances. He was curious after all, to see what the other had in mind.  

He shook his head violently as he attempted to disperse those arousing thoughts from forming in his mind, but that proves to be rather difficult when your vision was deprived, leaving only your mind to imagine the possible outcome in your head.  

"Shintarou, how do you feel?" Seijuurou suddenly said from behind his ear. His calm voice sending shivers down his spine. In addition to that, the redhead actually bit on his earlobe, causing Shintarou to gasp and shudder before biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle any further noises from escaping.  

"I-I-I feel fine!" Shintarou stammered. His retort failed miserably and he knew that when all he could hear was a playful chuckle that came his way. He could visualise the smug grin that was plastered on Seijuurou's face as the chuckling continued.  

"Stop lau-" Shintarou tried to say, but instead, his mouth was captured by the other's lips, effectively shutting him up as he melted into the sudden, but sensual kiss.  

He always knew how Seijuurou was a good kisser. How enthralling it felt that it puts Shintarou into his place, making him lust for more because it was that breathtaking. The way his tongue would curl around his own, dancing together with Seijuurou leading the way as if they were in a ballroom dance was enthralling to say the least.  

As the kiss deepens, Shintarou became aware of the fact that this was no ordinary kiss. The kiss tasted scrumptiously sweet that reminded him of strawberries. It felt far more sensational than he had anticipated. He wasn't sure whether it was the blindfold heightening his senses or the fact that Seijuurou had actually put Pop Rocks into their kiss, which explained the exploding, tingling sensation that he felt.  

He wanted to just hold Seijuurou's face and further deepen the kiss. He wanted to. Yet, his efforts were futile when he pulled hard against his restraints, which didn't seem to have budged in the slightest.  

Seijuurou finally pulled away from the kiss after a minute or so, but not before tracing the tip of his tongue along Shintarou's lips, licking off the remaining sugary liquid that remained on them. Shintarou could only groan in frustration, and that was when he also realised that bondage and sensory deprivation can be quite intense when combined together. The lust that he never knew was bubbling forth from within him, and he only felt more and more frustrated with it.  

"Damn it." Shintarou cursed under his breath, his teeth gritted in irritation as he pulled against the restraints again, but, of course, that didn’t help at all.  

"I see that you're sufficiently frustrated." Seijuurou teased with that sickeningly sweet voice that was reserved just for him. Shintarou swore that he could hear a smirk somewhere between those words as well.  

"S-Shut up!" Shintarou growled. Someday the other would pay for this. For sure.  

The fact that Shintarou could not see where Seijuurou would make his move next only served to heighten the overall experience even further. It doesn't help that the redhead was already unpredictable in his own right. Shintarou's breath hitched. His body tensed as he prepares himself for Seijuurou's next advances.  

"Relax." Seijuurou cooed. Shintarou could feel the other's hand gently caressing his cheeks, descending towards his chest before those soft fingertips ghosted over his pink, perked nipples. That sensation alone immediately evoked a moan that had almost escaped from Shintarou's lips should he have not stifled it. Although he could not see a thing, he could somewhat feel the other's hot, lustful gazes exploring every inch and corner of his body as if he was looking for a weak spot.  

"You know, Shintarou?" Seijuurou began, his delicate hands splayed across Shintarou's chest, evoking yet another moan, this time almost succeeding in escaping from his lips. Shintarou's breaths quickened. He flared up cheeks further reddened as he felt those nimble fingers rub gently on his pink nips once more.  

"W-What?" Shintarou managed to say in between his pants. When it comes to being in bed. Seijuurou just loves to take his precious time with things. One of them being teasing him in an agonisingly slow manner such as this. He knew this was only just the beginning. Teasing wouldn't be enough for a dominant man such as him.  

"I've read that the chest is a Cancer's erogenous zone, is that true?" Seijuurou asked, or rather it seemed like he was asking, because the moment Shintarou's mind processed the other's words. His nipples were pinched tightly. The moans that Shintarou had desperately wanted to contain had finally escaped from within his lips, his entire body reacted strongly to the sensation that he jerked upwards, with the restraints holding him back down, which only served to frustrate the blindfolded male even more.  

"Seijuurou!" Shintarou growled in both frustration and neediness as he tried to pull free from the silk ties, but he was unsuccessful. Of all people who could be looking up on horoscopes, it had to be Seijuurou himself. The worst part was that the horoscope was right. The sight of this somewhat amused his red-haired lover even more, with a low chuckle accompanying his teases.  

"And that confirms my suspicions." Seijuurou said teasingly, lowering his head over to Shintarou's chest. He could feel the other's hot breaths puffing against his bare skin.  

"They also said that you must caress these areas delicately and softly and that they respond well to light sucking and kissing of the nipples."  

Shintarou swallowed a non-existent lump down his throat. He knew this was going to be a long night. It already felt like hours had passed yet he knew only about half an hour had passed so far, with only an hour until the New Year arrives as the redhead reminded him.  

Shintarou could picture Seijuurou with the most devilish smirk he could imagine right now, staring at his blindfolded face with a sense of accomplishment. He was at his mercy, but at the same time, the thought had only aroused him even more than it should.  

Shintarou lets out a strangled moan as soon as he felt those same lips enveloping those pink tips. The heightened senses only made him even more sensitive to the feeling of Seijuurou's tongue casually teasing the nips. Seijuurou would occasionally graze his teeth across the nipples, followed by alternating between light kisses and pinching. Shintarou responded by groaning in pleasure. He tugged on his restraints again, but to no avail.  

For once, Shintarou was almost glad that he was blindfolded, for he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he was overwhelmed by waves of pleasure induced by the other's ministrations. His stubborn mind was beginning to break, but something inside of him kept him from completely succumbing to his lustful desires. To Shintarou, this was a battle of endurance between him and Seijuurou. The moment he begged to be released would be the moment he loses, and he wasn't going to lose on the last day of the year.  

"Perhaps I should begin reading these horoscopes of yours, Shintarou." Seijuurou hummed gleefully, giving his nip another teasing lick before he finally paused, giving Shintarou a brief moment of peace he rightfully deserved.  

Shintarou groaned as he could feel his arousal painfully restricted by the last piece of clothing that remained on him. At this point, he was beyond hard and his body ached for attention.  

"And what is this?" Seijuurou said in amusement. Shintarou bit down on his lower lip hard, drawing blood from it as he felt the other's nimble fingers gave his arousal a gentle rub on the clothed tip. Fleeting light touches left Shintarou wanting more. But of course, the redhead wasn't going to give him that gratification that easy now, would he?  

"S-Seijuurou..." Shintarou muttered, panting heavily from the overwhelming pleasure that his heightened senses had given him. Everything felt at least twice as much as it did usually. His lips quivered, his body shuddered, but he managed to speak on. "T-Take off the blindfold..."  

Seijuurou only laughed softly as he placed his finger onto Shintarou's lips. "I refuse to oblige. Besides, this would surely ruin the surprise." He said playfully, with cadence accompanying his last three words.  

And with that, Seijuurou planted his lips back on Shintarou's chest, steadily trailing kisses down his body. Shintarou could only gasp at the soft kisses that made its way down further and further. He knew where this was going, and he couldn't do anything to stop the other male's progress down to his boxers despite knowing so. He inhaled sharply, his body stiffened as he anticipates the redhead's next movements.  

The kisses stopped around his waist, and he could somehow hear Seijuurou's smirk as he finally pulled his boxers down with his teeth, exposing his wet, needy cock that had been leaking profusely from all the previous teasing.  

"How desperate can you be, Shintarou?" Seijuurou purred, poking the tip with his index finger as he rubbed against the slit. Shintarou elicited a loud moan he never thought he could make as his entire body bucked upwards, desperately wanting more. Of course, Shintarou would never admit it, not out loud, if he could only keep his sanity from crumbling due to the intense amount of pleasure.  

"Stop talking!" Shintarou snarled, trying to sound as threatening as he could but instead it came out more like a whimper than an actual threat.  

But instead, Shintarou was the one who stopped talking when Seijuurou snaked his fingers, coiling around the hot flesh as he gave it a firm tug upwards, which elicited a long, drawn out moan from the usually quiet green-haired male.  

A series of pants and moans echoed across the bedroom as Shintarou's mind begins to break from the pleasurable experience induced by Seijuurou's fingers alone. Those agile yet gentle fingers working his cock slowly in a torturous manner were short-circuiting his mind already. He let out another small whimper when he felt the other's thumb rubbed softly on his tip again, drawing out even more precome that were leaking from the slit.  

It took Shintarou a great deal of willpower to resist himself from thrusting upwards, but he wasn't sure how long his willpower will last when he felt his impending orgasm quickly approaching.  

"S-Seijuurou! I-I..." Shintarou moaned out in pleasure, his eyes shut tight with his body arching upwards. He was on the edge of it.  

And then everything stopped.  

Shintarou's entire body shook violently on his bed, thrusting upwards but those fingers were no longer there to envelop his needy cock. He pulled against his restraints in frustration as he lets out an uncharacteristic growl.  

He was so close. Just a single tug and all his frustrations would be relieved, but he was denied of that.  

"Patience, Shintarou." Seijuurou said teasingly, his fingers ghosting along Shintarou's cock before he retracted them again.  

Shintarou's breaths came in pants. He felt so hot even though he was fully naked in a cold Winter's night. It was so hot to the point that sweat covered his entire face, so much that he could taste the salty liquid on his lips. He was beyond frustrated, tired and annoyed, by the fact that Seijuurou had denied him of his orgasm. He half-expected that his gratification wouldn't come this easily, but to deny him outright in such a manner was just cruel.  

"There's only ten minutes until the New Year begins." Seijuurou leaned towards Shintarou's ear, giving it a soft nibble as he murmured softly. Meanwhile, his fingers continued to brush along the underside of his cock every now and then.  

"I-I honestly don't care right now." Shintarou hostilely responded. What he wanted right now wasn't the New Year to come, but his own release. It was the only thing that was on his mind at the moment and he would've felt embarrassed and ashamed if he wasn't being denied in the first place.  

"Oh? But you should." Seijuurou purred, his voice sounded distant as if he was just below him.  

_Wait... Don't tell me he's going to..._

A flick of Seijuurou's tongue against the tip of his dick instantly shocked his entire body as he jerked upwards, wrists sore from pulling against the restraints too many times.  

"F-Fuck!" Shintarou swore loudly, which he rarely ever does, but there were no better words to describe that jolt of pleasure that struck his entire body like a piano hammer striking against the strings.  

As Seijuurou continued his ministrations with his talented tongue swirling around the tip. Shintarou cursed at his own mind for betraying him as Seijuurou's actions were being visualized in his head. It only made everything worse to imagine the redhead lapping up all the excessive liquid that was bubbling forth from the slit. The way he would graze his teeth slightly across the sides before tracing his visible veins with the tip of his tongue, licking slowly from the base up to the tip.  

Of course, that wasn't the end of it. It was when he felt his dick being enveloped by that hot cavern did Shintarou finally lost control, succumbing himself entirely to the overwhelming pleasure that rocked his entire body as he let out a long moan followed by quickened breaths as if he had been underwater for far too long.  

The pace was not fast enough. It was tantalisingly slow to the point that it was driving Shintarou crazy. He wanted to thrust upwards but was held down by the other's strong hands. His chest rose and fell as the feeling of Seijuurou's tongue sliding against his cock drove him towards the edge of orgasmic pleasure once more.  

However, that gratification did not come when Seijuurou pulled away with an audible pop accompanying his action. His orgasm was denied yet again.  

"Three more minutes, Shintarou." Seijuurou gave Shintarou's cock a few taps, which Shintarou instantly reacted by bucking upwards.  

"Y-You can't be serious!" Shintarou exclaimed in horror. Is he seriously going to do this continuously for three more minutes? He couldn't even last a minute if he wanted to.  

"Do I not look serious to you?" Seijuurou began but quickly corrected himself. "Ah, I almost forgot the fact that you cannot see me."  

Shintarou was about to snap back in response but feeling Seijuurou's hands reaching the back of his head as he loosened the tie of his blindfold kept him quiet for just a moment longer. Once the fabric was gone, Shintarou opened his eyes, squinting a little from the dim lighting that was used in the room. It still took some time to get used to the lighting conditions after he was being blindfolded for so long.  

Without warning, his cock was enveloped by the enticing hotness once more. With the blindfold removed, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. His face as red as those scarlet silk ties that bounded him to the bed. The undeniably arousing sight of Seijuurou pleasuring him with his mouth only made him harder than he should be, to the point that it hurts. He wanted his release very badly, but he wasn't sure when the other would give him just that. At that fleeting moment, it was the only thing he wanted more than anything. Even more than his lucky items, which he considered as very dear to him.  

"P-Please!" Shintarou begged, unable to take in any more pleasure.  

Seijuurou pulled his lips away from the tip briefly, licking his lips clean his eyes directing him towards the bedside clock. "One minute Shintarou. One minute." He said as he blew air on the tip of Shintarou's dick. Shintarou trembled slightly from that brief, yet sensual teasing.  

Emerald hues landed on the bedside clock that displayed the time. They were only a minute away from the New Year. It was at that moment that Shintarou finally understood why Seijuurou kept telling him the time. But he was far too deep into Seijuurou's scheme that he possibly couldn't back out now.  

Seijuurou gripped Shintarou's cock tightly, lips enveloping the head of the dick before he started bobbing up and down furiously. Shintarou writhed, tears flowing from his eyes as waves after waves of pleasure hit him hard in the face.  

As Shintarou approaches the edge once more, he could hear distant shouting from outside their window, counting down to the New Year. At the same time, he felt himself getting very close.  

"3!"  

Seijuurou only sped up his actions furthermore, his tongue dragging along the underside of Shintarou's cock as he hummed, sending vibrations  

"2!"  

Shintarou lets out a moan once more. His hands tightened into fists.  

"1!"  

His body arched up. Eyes snapped shut as he was pushed over the edge by Seijuurou's skilful mouth.  

"Happy New Year!" The crowds from outside their apartment complex cheered. Fireworks blasting off towards the skies, painting it in an array of colours. The people outside were unaware that a different kind of firework was being launched as well.  

Shintarou's back collided with the mattress, exhausted from the constant bucking and thrusting. Strands of white covered Seijuurou's features. Shintarou's body and their bed altogether.  

Seijuurou wiped off some of the white liquid on his face and gave it a lick, which prompted Shintarou to look away in embarrassment, but not before his head was turned towards him as he felt his chin being cupped by the redhead, kissing him gingerly.  

The kiss was different this time around. Instead of being intense and lustful, it was more sweet and gentle, as if it was Seijuurou's way of apologising for being too rough, which he should.  

"Happy New Year, Shintarou." Seijuurou smiled, finally untying Shintarou's wrists from the bedpost. 

"Happy New Year, Seijuurou." Shintarou said with a raspy voice. His arms weakly snaked around Seijuurou as he pulled the other close to him.  

The year Two-Thousand and Fifteen did end with a bang, as Seijuurou had promised. Then again, when had he ever broke a promise?  


**Author's Note:**

> After 10 days of delaying this, I am finally finished with this New Year smut fic! It took me so long but I hope you guys enjoyed this! A huge thanks to @oicowlypta, @anewtinybook, @oicowlypta for reading this over for me. Bless their eyes oops. @shadowwinggirl Here’s some happy smut after that sad AkaMido thing I made you read oops.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! http://shintarouthewizard.tumblr.com


End file.
